


Tweet Tweet

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Day, F/F, Fluff, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: The girls go on a lovely fly together. As birds.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Tweet Tweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TracedInAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/gifts).



> For my dear cutie. Hope you like it

Akko skipped along, dragging a protesting Diana behind her. “Akko. My dear. At some point are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Diana asked.

“Not yet got to get to the top of the hill first!” Akko beamed. She had been planning this day for weeks. She was gonna show off to her girlfriend that she, Atsuko Kagari, planned the best dates ever.

Fortunately, even the weather was in on her plan. The sky was clear, the wind was light, it was a perfect day for flying. 

“We’re nearly there! Then I can show you the surprise!” Akko hopped up and down as they drew closer to the top.

“Why is that quite so worrying to hear?” Diana gave her a knowing smile.

“Oh shush you.” Akko poked her tongue out, bringing out a giggle from Diana. “Come on, come on!” Akko called, dashing ahead the last little bit to the top.

Akko leapt in celebration as they crested the hill. “OK OK WE’RE HERE!”

She threw out her arms and gestured to the view below them. It was a wonderful view. The rolling hills before them stretched out for miles, a river meandered slowly through the valley below, newly-leafed trees broke up the horizon all around. It was a truly beautiful sight.

“Akko this is lovely.” Diana said, moving to sit down, but Akko grabbed her arm.

“No, No this isn’t the finish yet.” Akko grinned.

“Akko, what are you talking about?” Diana asked. “We went to all the effort of hiking up here, isn’t this where we are to spend our day?”

“Nope. This is just the starting line.” Akko smirked. “The finish line is over there.” 

She pointed down into the valley at a large oak tree far below, nestled in the middle of a lake.

“And how, my dear, do you intend for us to get there? Might I remind you that we neglected to bring our brooms with us.” Diana said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“We’re going to fly.” Akko said. 

“Akko. Again, no brooms.” Diana remained nonplussed.

“Where we’re going, we don’t need brooms!” Akko said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Akko what are you planning?” 

Akko grinned and pulled out her wand. “Metamorphie Faciesse!” She yelled. With a puff of smoke she transformed into a robin. Well, not entirely like a robin. She looked something like a Disney princess’s companion, with oversized eyes and an exaggerated, vibrant red plumage. “Tweet tweet, Diana! Come on!”

“Are you serious.” Diana looked at her ridiculous girlfriend flying around her head, performing loops and twirls with every beat of her wings. “Fine.” Diana sighed, a fond smile on her face. “Metamorphie Faciesse.” Diana’s wand glowed as she elegantly transformed into a sparrow, her wings fluttering out as she finished her transformation. Diana, naturally, went for a more realistic look, with her only identifiable features being the streaks of white and green she had accented her head with. 

“Yay.” Akko spun in the air. “OK. OK.” Akko gestured for Diana to land next to her. She drew a line on the ground. “Alright. On count of three we go. Then the first one to the top of the tree wins!” 

“What do I win when I get there first.” Diana tilted her beak towards her, somehow looking as if she was raising an eyebrow.

“OH HO HO, you think you're gonna win!? Please.” Akko scoffed, pointing a wing at her. “I will get there first, and when I do, you will have to do my bidding for the rest of the day!” Akko puffed her chest out, before glancing away sheepishly. “Including sorting our picnic because I forgot it.” 

“Akko!” 

“OK, Three, Two, One, GO!” She took off at rapid speed. 

Diana was right behind her. They soared up into the sky. Akko was so excited, she started doing a barrel roll around in the air. Diana took this as her chance and burst ahead. 

“No fair!” Akko yelled, rushing to catch up. Well, if Diana was gonna play tricks, it was time for Akko to pull out her secret plan!

Diana’s eyes were focused on the prize, flying with grace and speed through the air. She must have thought she’d already won. See what happens when you underestimate Atsuko Kagari!

Oh oops she’d just cast her shadow over Diana’s vision. Diana tilted her head upwards to see Akko climbing higher and higher into the air.

“The wind is stronger up here.” Akko called, now that her plan had been unfurled. “See, I will outsmart the mighty Diana and use physics to help me get there first!”

“Akko! Be careful. You're very small.” Diana yelled to her.

“Don't bring my height into this! I’m fine Diana. Tweet tweet, I’m gonna beat you!” Akko taunted, climbing ever higher. She could feel the wind pushing her forward now, she was going to win this for sure. Yay!

She looked down to see she had already overtaken Diana. “Yay!” she celebrated. Then a gust caught her. “Oh NO!” Her wings beat frantically, but were powerless to prevent the wind from sending her horribly off course.

“CRAAAAAAP!” She yelled as she started to tumble. 

“AKKO!” Diana yelled, trying to catch up with her rapidly falling girlfriend. 

Akko spun around in the air attempting to angle her wings to slow her fall. “Why is this so much harder than it looks!? Birds just do this all day!” 

She saw the tree rapidly approaching her and threw her wings up around her to stop the impact—

Then felt nothing.

She was fine. She opened her eyes and SHE WAS FINE!

“Whaaattt?” 

Diana stood a few meters away back in human form with her wand out, holding her arm in front of her. 

“Akko you need to be more careful.” She lowered Akko slowly into the tree. 

“Sorry Diana.” Akko said. Then she suddenly started fluttering up and down happily.

“What now Akko?” Diana settled down against the tree’s branches.

“I WON!” Akko declared.

“No you didn't, you nearly died Akko.” Diana countered.

“Yes, but I also reached the tree first. Therefore I WIN!” Akko crowed triumphantly.

Diana sighed. “Why do I love you again?” 

Akko landed on Diana’s shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. “No idea, but you do.”

Diana shook her head, bringing a finger up to gently stroke Akko’s plumage. “I suppose I do, darling.”

“Love you too.” Akko nuzzled closer. “Tweet tweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Trace


End file.
